Mega-City One
'' |aliases=The Big Meg |planet=Earth |state=North America |era=21st century, 22nd century |constructed= |founder= |mayor=Denny Oneman |marshall= |chiefjudge=Chief Judge Logan |ruler= |destroyed= |population=Pre-Apocalypse War: 800,000,000 Post-Apocalypse War: 400.000,000 Post-Chaos Day: 50,000,000 Current (2142): 72,000,000 |species=human |affiliations=The Triumverate |government=Mega-City One Justice Department |series=Judge Dredd |first-appearance=Judge Whitey }} was a giant metropolis of the late 21st and 22nd century. It was ruled over by a Chief Judge, elected from among the judges. Timeline *2050 - Artie Gruber recreated as a cyborg in a Mega-City One hospital laboratory. The rest of the former USA was the StatesHarlem Heroes Part Eight, 2000AD Prog 8. , art by Carlos Ezquerra]] *2099 - stretched from Montreal in the North to Georgia in the South and had a population of 100 million. The rest of the former USA was now the United States of the WestJudge Dredd: The New You, 2000AD Prog 3. The city had an air purification systemJudge Dredd: Robots, 2000AD Prog 9. The city had 312 T.V. Channels which broadcast newsJudge Dredd: Billy Jones, 2000AD Prog 38. *2103 - deaths per year, 11 millionJudge Dredd (series): The Fink Part Four, 2000AD Prog 196. *2107 - population of Mega-City One was 400 million and there were 59,000 Judges on active duty Cellar of Dredd. *2200 - mutants, exiled from the city, fired a Saturn V rocket at the Asteroid Belt, knocking a cluster of asteroids towards Mega-City OneSupercover Saga: Mega-City: Murder by Meteor, 2000AD Prog 25. Geography Regions Other than sectors, the following neighbourhoods, regions and zones exist within the city: *The JungleJudge Dredd: The Ape Gang, 2000AD Prog 39. *New YorkJudge Dredd (series): Judge Whitey, 2000AD Prog 2 *Old People's DistrictJudge Dredd (series): The Wreath Murders, 2000AD Prog 24 *Meg-West *Chorazo Flats Law *Grand Hall of Justice *Academy of Law *The Black Museum Public Spaces and Recreation *Palais de Boing® *Little Theatre in the Meg *Sensor-Round building *Smokatorium *Chaos Memorial Park *The White Cliffs of Dover *Time Square *Mega-City Zoo *Justice Square Museums and Art Galleries *Mega-City Museum of Anthropology *Movie Special Effects Museum *Museum of Sport Education *MCU *Space Academy *Southside Scientific Memorials and Statues *Chaos Day Memorial Statue *Stanton Memorial Volcano *Statue of Liberty *Statue of Judgement] Infrastructure *Weather Congress *Trans-Meg Rail *Mid-Western Spaceport *Mega-Way *Power Tower *State Oil Store *Transatlantic Tunnel *Kennedy Space-Port *Devil's Island *East Street subway station Buildings *Empire State Building *Central Hospital of Applied Robotics *Howards Building *World Trade Centre Periphery *Undercity *The Cursed Earth *The Black Atlantic Organisations Businesses Media *MCTV Residents Behind the Scenes Prior to the launch of 2000AD in 1977, Pat Mills commissioned Carlos Ezquerra to provide concept drawings and artwork for Judge Dredd (series), a planned story about a New York cop in the 1990s (then the near future). In the background of the character sketches, Mills spotted some futuristic buildings which would not have fitted that concept. Following Ezquerra's lead and inspired by Doug Church, who had read about the concept of vast Mega-Cities in Life Magazine, Mills pushed the strip a century into the future, forming the basis for Mega-City OneThrill Power Overload: Thirty Years of 2000AD, page 23. Appearing in Prog 2, it was not named until the following week in Prog 3. In The Cursed Earth (story), Mills developed both the history of Mega-City One and its Westwards surroundings. In further years John Wagner would developed further landmarks. Over time the city changed from being a generic future city as had appeared in fiction since the 1950s to a dystopian satire on modern mass-unemployment and state control D'Blog of D'Israeli. References Category:Judge Dredd locations Category:Mega cities Category:Mega-City One